Busted
Summary Daniel's parents find out about his powers after watching him fight Yobite now he's grounded! Plot Daniel's parents are in their car driving home. Daniel's Mom: I can't believe Daniel got a 100 on his Math Exam! Daniel's Dad: I know and he didn't even offer that we should go out tonight. Daniel's Mom: Well he has a headache and beside don't you think he's a great kid! Daniel's Dad nods agreeably. Then an explosion occurs and the car begins to head towards it. Daniel's Mom: NATHAN! Daniel's Dad makes the car skid to the side of the road barely doding the explosion. Daniel's Dad: Are you okay! Daniel's Mom: Yes but what was that!? They run out of the damaged car seeing how badly its wrecked then turn out of the alleyway when they see Yobite firing his Giga Cannon at Daniel and his friends. Kris raises a mana shield blocking the attack. Kris: Hey Daniel! You know you can transform now! Daniel: Okay, okay! I will! (He slaps down the DNAtrix transforming into Magnetricity.) Magnetricity! Yes! Yobite: Even in one of your most powerful transformations your still no match for me! (He charges a laser pistol in his right arm and as he's about to fire it. Magnetricity uses magnetism to pull it to him.) Magnetricity: Awww! Sorry Bot Brain but everything metal is attracted to me! Wally: No time for quips! Magnetricity: Okay, geez! Everyone's a critic! (He configures the laser pistol into an electro cannon.) Try this on for size! (Magnetricity inputs his magnet into the electro cannon and fires an electro blast that strikes Yobite into the chest.) Yobite: Grr! (He launches explosive missiles.) Wally then activates his armor and slashes through the missiles with his sword knocking them back at Yobite exploding on contact but Yobite dodges one. Yobite charges into Magnetricity and smashes him into the wall. Magnetricity: Let go! Time for a Shock to Your System! (Magnetricity fires an electric mind blast that electrocutes Yobite making him tumult.) Yobite: Ahhh!!! Lousy magnetic verman! (He lets go of Magnetricity and ducks as Terry levitates rocks over Yobite and releases them piling on Yobite.) Terry: I rock when it comes to my powers! Wally: Hah! Nice one! Magnetricity: I thought you said no quips! Wally: Not for you because you use to many magnetic puns when your in that form it's annoying! Yobite activates his jetpack and flies off. Magnetricity then reverts. Daniel: Well I have to get home before my mom and dad wonder where I am! (takes off running) See ya later guys! Daniel's Mom and Dad look in shock of what they saw. Dad: Impossible! Mom: He is in so much trouble! Theme Song Daniel reaches his home and walks in the door as quietly as a mouse. Voice: Ahem! Daniel jumps with suprisment: Oh! Mom and Dad you're-you're home.....already! Dad: Can you tell us where were you, you said you had a "headache." Daniel: Well I needed to-Uhhhh! You know-uh...... Mom: We're waiting! Daniel: I-remembered I had to do something for school and.......went by my friends house to uh, you know go see what we had to do! Mom: Which friend did you go by? Daniel: Uhhh....WALLY! Mom: Wally's isn't in your class! Daniel: Well he got the same project from his other teacher! Mom: Do you think we're idiots! We saw you-you transform into that robot! Daniel: WHAT?! You-you saw? Dad: Yes and we're sorry to say this but because of putting yourself in danger you're gr-groun.....grounded! Daniel's eyes are bulging out of his sockets and before he can faint he restrains himself. Daniel: Gr-grounded? His mom nods sternly and points to his room. Daniel marches up towards his room and slams the door in anger. Daniel: My secret has been exploited to my parents, (Sarcastically) greeeeat! Suddenly his cell began to ring. Daniel, picking up his cell: Yeah, hello? Wally, on phone: Daniel! WHERE ARE YOU?! Daniel: *sighs* My parents saw me transform and now I'm..........*groans* grounded. Wally: WHAT?! You of all people! Well can't you sneak out because Yobite's droids are on our tail! Help Dan-(gets cut off) Daniel: Yeah, let me try to sneak out! (He activates the DNAtrix and scrolls through it until he reaches a hologram then he slaps down the watch. Daniel begins to transform, he grows wings, his hair gets spikier and dream dust starts emanating from his palms.) Dreamareeeee! Let's do thissss! (He shrinks down to the size of an ant and flies off.) Didn't think I could do thattttt! Dreamare crawls under the door seeing dust. Dreamare then flies over the stairs and sneaks past his parents who were watching T.V. in the living room. Then after going under the front door he reverts to normal size and crawls to the side of the house. Dreamare, whispering: So far, so good. Voice: Ahem! Dreamare sees his parents in front of him looking impatient. Dreamare: Oh craig! Dreamare is seen in his room on his bed. Mom: You are grounded! G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D! Don't try to sneak out! Dreamare: But I'm an alien! Dad: You are an alien who's about to be grounded for a lifetime! Dreamare reverts. End Scene Daniel and his father are in the garage his father pounding a hammer on the DNAtrix. Dad: Just get off or something! (Then he pulls out a saw and starts sawing at the gauntlet part of the watch.) Daniel: Your wasting your time! It doesn't come off. Dad: It has to! Daniel: I found it at that science fair and was jumped by a robot and ever since then I've been trying to get it off but no avail. Dad: So that's why you took so long "going to the bathroom." Daniel: Listen my friends are in trouble-Oops! Dad: Who else is with you! Daniel, his mother and fathe are in his room. Mom: Tell. Us. Now! Daniel: I can't snitch on my friends and besides Yobite is plotting something my friends need to invade his conspiracy to learn his plans! His mom gives him a fearful glare that made him flinch. Then his phone begins to vibrate and as soon as Daniel takes it out of his pocket, his mom snatches the phone from Daniel's grasp. Mom: Who is this? Kris Manareece! Kris, on phone: We need Daniel's help! Daniel's mom hangs up and calls Kris' mom. Daniel: Uh-oh! End Scene At Kris' house, Kris and Terry are in Kris' room, ground as well. Kris: I can't believe he snitched on us! Terry: Yeah, he's been face to face with Yobite without even flinching or at least being intimidated! Kris uses her computer to contact Daniel. Daniel turns on his computer and sees Kris on it furious with him. Kris: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SNITCHED ON US DANIEL TRISTAN DEOXYRIBO! Terry: YEAH YOU'VE BEEN FACE TO FACE WITH YOBITE WITHOUT EVEN FLINCHING OR BEING INTIMIDATED! Daniel: W-well Yobite never gave me "the mom glare!" Kris: Still! Now poor Wally is left alone trying to break into Yobite's hideout! Daniel: WHAT?! At Yobite's hideout, Wally is striking two humanoid droids his size with his sword. Wally: Man! These guys don't give up! (He then spins his sword like a boomerang and it knocks the two humanoid droids to the ground.) Then a swarm of humanoid droids rushes to the fight scene seeing nothing except two humanoid droids destroyed. Then a finger taps on one of the droids shoulders. As the droid turns a sword slices through all the robot and karate kicks the head off of the head droid. Wally: You got nothing on me! Then Wally is about to sneak into the hideout and sees a giant sewer line. Wally: Ugh! At Daniel's house. Daniel, on his computer: Let's formulate a plan guys! Kris: Roger that! Then his mom breaks into his room and goes over and powers down his computer. Daniel: Mom! Mom: Don't "Mom" me, no computer, no phone, no aliens, and NO form of communication! Don't you see we're trying to protect you! Daniel: I have a watch of ten aliens you don't need to protect me! Mom: We'll see about that! (She slams the door behind herself.) Daniel: I need to get out of here! Later at Yobite's hideout. Wally emerges from the water and sees he is in a room and Yobite appears over him. Wally: Pleh! I can't believe I swam in sewer water! (Realizing Yobite.) Oh craig! Yobite: Vow verman! (He fires eye lasers striking Wally square in the chest. Then Yobite grabs Wally and begins to crush him and flings him into the wall. Yobite death strikes Wally multiple times and as he's about to slash through him with an energy blade but Wally parries with his sword and runs away. Yobite then charges his Giga Cannon and it blasts Wally knocking him out. Yobite: Verman! At Daniel's house. Daniel is switching through the watch when his parents enter his room. Dad: Stop messing around with that thing! Daniel: You know what. No! My friend is in trouble and I need to save him he'll probably get killed and I'm the only one that can save him! Time to fly! (Daniel undergoes a transformation sequence. His body becomes bulkier and larger, his neck gets longer, he grows a horn and a tail. He gains frills and feelers.) Brontororous! Aww man I wanted Whirlwing! I think your awesome parents but my friend needs me right now! (He breaks through his wall unintentionally.) Oops I fix it later! (He stomps off.) Mom: He just walked out on us! Dad: I think it's for the best! Brontororus arrives at Yobite's hideout and smashes through the building charging through droids and when he arrives at the main room he sees Wally strapped to the ceiling. Brontororus: Wally! Wally: Daniel I thought you were grounded! Brontororus: Talk later, survive now! Yobite slashes his claws through Brontororus. Brontororus fires multiple aurora beams, Yobite blocking them fires missiles at him. Brontororus then generates an aurora pulse wave and fires it off slapping Yobite into the ceiling. Brontororus: Had *pant* enough! Yobite fires a series of Giga blasts that Brontororus shakes off and fires off a powerful aurora beam that begins to push Yobite back but Yobite begins to push foward. Because the force of the aurora beam is greater it pushes Yobite into a wall. Brontororus: Ugh, this is really tough! Yobite: You will never defeat me verman! (He slams his fists into Brontororus, then spins him around with his neck and launches him into the wall.) It is time to finish you now! (He activates a quasar ray.) This shall end your life now! Brontororus is struggling to get up. The quasar ray is fired off and heads towards Brontororus but the quasar beam is cancelled out. Brontororus: Huh? (He turns his head seeing his dad and mom holding Giga cannons.) Mom: We stole there blasters and decided to give you a hand! The two charge up the Giga Cannons and fire them that slams Yobite into a wall leaving behind a burnt mark and hole in the wall. Brontororus then unstraps Wally and puts him down gently. Brontororus: Mom. Dad. Thanks. Dad: No problem son! And by the way your ungrounded! Brontororus: Is that even a word? (He reverts.) Mom: We'll let you continue your alien business only if..... Daniel: If I what? Mom: Wear a jacket when its cold and that your home by 9:00. Daniel, Wally and Daniel's parents laugh. Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo Wally Dokio Daniel's Parents Kris Manareece Terry Quake Villains Yobite Droids *Gigatrons *Unknown Robot Aliens Magnetricity Dreamare Brontororus (Accidental transformation, selected alien was Whirlwing) Trivia *Daniel's parents find out about Daniel's secret. *Daniel's parents ground him but then unground him at the end and allow him to continue fighting aliens. *Kris and Terry don't make major appearances in this episode. *It is revealed that Dreamare has the ability to shrink.